


Winter Wonderland

by War_of_the_Words



Series: Player 2 [11]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Gift Fic, M/M, Yokai AU, dcmksecretsanta, just a fluffly christmas date, vaguely a yokai au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/War_of_the_Words/pseuds/War_of_the_Words
Summary: Kaito and Shinichi go on a Christmas date. Roughly in the same universe as One's "Amongst the Dead" but it really doesn't have anything to do with the story. Written for the DCMK Secret Santa 2019 event.
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Series: Player 2 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/586123
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	Winter Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> A very merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to the wonderful and talented Airu!

The holiday season was usually pretty uneventful for Kudou Shinichi. He would spend time with Ran, or his parents if they were in town, but he never had a lover to spend the season with. This year, after all of the crazy nonsense he had gone through, he was glad to say he did.

“Shinichi~” a chipper tone said from behind him. Arms circled around Shinichi from behind him. Shinichi had been seated on the couch, savoring his evening coffee in what he thought to be an empty house. “Did you have a good day?” the voice asked, followed by the appearance of Kaito’s face as he leaned over the couch.

“Yeah, I did.” Shinichi smiled and gave Kaito a peck on the cheek. The light blush Shinichi was treated to was a gift in its own right. “How about yourself?”

“It was  _ boring _ ,” Kaito said, finally maneuvering around to take a seat next to Shinichi. Kaito leaned into him, resting his head on his shoulder. For just a second, Shinichi could see Kaito’s tails swish with agitation. Kaito’s ability to hide his ears and tails had improved over the past year, so even with Shinichi’s sensitivity to the supernatural it was difficult to see them when Kaito didn’t want him too. Regardless, Shinichi threaded a hand through Kaito’s hair and scratched his scalp, making Kaito let out a let out a sigh. As he relaxed, his yokai parts came into view, it was a little like having a camera come into focus. 

“That worked up, huh?” Shinichi let out a small laugh. 

“You know how I get when I do nothing all day.” Shinichi could hear the pout in Kaito’s voice. How cute.

“Well then, you wanna go somewhere?”

“Absolutely!” Kaito shot up, a wide grin on his face, his tails excitedly swishing around behind him. Really, he was too cute.

It. Was. Cold. Shinichi had to constantly remind himself that this was a good idea because the cold was making him think otherwise. He was wearing about everything he could to try to stave it off. Coat, hat, scarf, mittens, the works. At least Kaito was happy, he seemed impervious to the cold, he was just wearing a coat, which might have something to do with the large, fluffy tails he had to keep him warm. Shinichi was not jealous, not in the slightest. At least the hand Kaito was holding was warm, that was enough for Shinichi.

He had passed by a shop-filled side street a couple days ago and noticed their absolutely absurd amount of decorations. Upon further investigation, he found out that the entire street had come together to transform into a winter wonderland in the hopes of racking in the holiday cash, especially from couples, so there were all kinds of promotions going on. Shinichi respected the drive, and decided that it would be the perfect place for a Christmas Eve date. As Shinichi directed Kaito back to the street and the lights came into view, Shinichi knew he made the right decision.

Above their heads, golden lights crisscrossed all down the street, with bright white lights made to look like snowflakes hung down at varying levels, as if they were falling from the sky. The storefronts were all trimmed with multicolored lights and were decorated with candy canes and snowmen and such. Despite the cold, the doors to all of the stores were open, and heat lamps were set up at intervals down the road. Couples populated the street, but it wasn’t too crowded, there was plenty of room to get around. Shinichi watched Kaito’s face as he took it all in. It was Shinichi’s favorite part of taking Kaito out on dates, he loved the way his eyes seemed to sparkle with excitement. And with the added glow of the Christmas lights, he seemed absolutely ethereal. Maybe that had something to do with being a yokai, but all of the other yokai Shinichi had met over the past year had nothing on Kaito, he was in a league of his own. Kaito turned toward him, and pulled him in for a small kiss before dragging Shinichi into the street. Shinichi didn’t feel as cold.

They wove in and out of stores, looking through clothes and different kind of knick knacks. They were partly shopping for Christmas gifts for their friends, but mostly just making commentary amongst themselves about the weirdest finds. They found some cute winter wear for Ran and Aoko, and Shinichi had to convince Kaito that a gag gift for Hakuba was not the best option. Instead, Shinichi found a Holmes themed notebook, but since Shinichi had found a gift for Hakuba, Kaito insisted he find their gift for Hattori. A little more walking around and Kaito swiped something off of the shelf and held it up in front of Shinichi. It was a paperback, cheap-looking book titled  _ 101 Ways to Ask a Girl Out _ . Shinichi was half-tempted to say no, but it was funny, and Kaito was using his puppy-dog eyes. Shinichi couldn’t say no.

After leaving the store, Kaito immediately whipped his head toward somewhere further down the street. “ _ I smell chocolate _ .” That was what he left Shinichi with before he dashed off. The street was just crowded enough that Shinichi lost him in the crowd. He tried to make his way toward where Kaito had vanished, pushing through people and giving out apologies all the while.

Shinichi started to become frantic, he was sure Kaito wouldn’t have wandered too far from Shinichi, and he had no idea where Kaito might have went, Kaito’s heightened senses often left Shinichi in the dark. “Geez Shinichi,” came a voice from behind him, “Why’d you go so far ahead of me.” Shinichi turned around to face Kaito and his cheeky grin. Shinichi scowled at his boyfriend, completely unamused and slightly relieved. 

“Like it’s my fault,” Shinichi let out a sigh. Now that he had relaxed, Shinichi noticed what Kaito was holding, two cups of what Shinichi assumed to be hot chocolate and a small bag. Shinichi took an offered cup and gave Kaito a questioning look.

“Gingerbread,” Kaito said, “At first, I could only smell the hot chocolate, but when I got closer I smelled the gingerbread and, well, how could I say no?”

“This is why you leave me behind,” Shinichi rolled his eyes, “Because I know how to say no.”

“Yeah, partially.” Shinichi gently punched him and Kaito let out a laugh. “Sometimes you just shouldn’t say no, this is one of those times.”

“Does that mean I don’t get to have gingerbread?” Shinichi teased.

“Nope, gingerbread is for sharing.” Kaito said, pulling a cookie out from the bag. Kaito held it out, waiting for Shinichi to take the cookie, instead, Shinichi leaned forward and bit the head off of the tiny man. The gingerbread was delicious, but sweeter was the expression of pure horror on Kaito’s face. “You monster! You just murdered this poor man, has your detective work left you so desensitised to life?”

“Yep.” Shinichi replied, finally taking the cookie and biting off an arm.

“Oh the humanity! This is the man I love, what does this say about me!”

“Kaito, you’re not human.” Shinichi pointed out, emphasizing the statement by pointing his cookie accusingly toward the kitsune.

“Oh, yeah.” Was how Kaito responded before pulling a cookie out of the bag and biting the head off another poor gingerbread soul. Shinichi could only hold back a little while longer before he burst out laughing, Kaito cracking soon after. If they had cared, they would have noticed all of the attention their fit of laughter was drawing, but they were truly in their own winter wonderland.


End file.
